


Early Morning Light

by greenapricot



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: James wakes slowly, revels in the feel of soft sheets against his naked skin, the warmth of the body next to him, the quiet sound of deep-sleep breaths and a soft, snuffling snore.





	

James wakes slowly, revels in the feel of soft sheets against his naked skin, the warmth of the body next to him, the quiet sound of deep-sleep breaths and a soft, snuffling snore. He rolls over shifting the duvet from above his head.

Early morning light is staining the walls and the bed pink and lavender through the open curtains. They had other things on their minds—and fingers, and lips, and tongues—last night than shutting curtains. The light brightens, the room shifting from pink to orange as it moves across the wall and the dresser, reflecting off the mirror and onto the opposite wall. Soon it will move to the bed and shine directly in his face. 

He knows this early light and its progress across his bedroom well; so many mornings past when he’d lie watching as the sky turned inexorably dark to bright, no sleep in sight. He is not cured of that particular ill but he has had a reprieve these past six months. Who would have thought a grumpy Geordie in the bed would be a balm for insomnia? 

Robbie is sprawled out next to him. Always a sprawl. Taking up so much more space in his sleep than he would awake, insinuating himself onto James’ side of the bed and slowly but surely taking over. Much like he’s done with James’ heart. 

The state of James’ heart Robbie now knows and the sprawling— James rather likes the fact that he only just fits into the space Robbie has left him. That it’s just enough for him. All he needs and more than he ever thought he’d have. Sometimes, in his more fanciful moods, it almost feels as if that space was always there waiting for him. 

It took him longer, maybe, than it should have to see that what he wanted was so freely offered, a detective ought to see the clues in front of him. But it’s so hard to see things, even right in front of you, when you’re sure they can’t possibly be. 

He got there eventually. They made it here. And he still hasn’t lost the sense of wonder at waking up to Robbie in his bed. At the subtle touches during the workday; a hand on his shoulder when bent over a file, at the small of his back while walking through a doorway. Discreet enough as to not draw suspicion, and not so different to before, save that they now hold the promise of more, of later, of when we are alone.

Robbie sighs in his sleep, his snoring momentarily interrupted, brow furrowing before relaxing again. James slips out of bed, goes to the window and tugs the curtains shut. Back in bed he watches a rectangle of bright orange sunlight grow and elongate across the fabric. Six o’clock, a good two hours until they’re expected at work.

He pulls the duvet up to his chin again and shuffles back under it until his bum comes in contact with warm skin. Robbie humphs and slides an arm over James’ side and across his chest. James captures the arm clasping Robbie’s hand in his own.

“Time is it?” Robbie mumbles. 

“Early,” says James. 

“Good,” Robbie says and tightens his arm around James pulling him closer. James lets himself be pulled.

_____


End file.
